<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>TimBart Fics to Warm Your Soul by loofingaround</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26601625">TimBart Fics to Warm Your Soul</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/loofingaround/pseuds/loofingaround'>loofingaround</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Tim Drake is stupid, in the future not yet aha, might have timkonbart or timkonbartcassie, no editing we die like robins, or rather, probably ooc idk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:48:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26601625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/loofingaround/pseuds/loofingaround</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Random, usually short, timbart oneshots I didn't feel like making entire fic posts for. Each chap is smth different but TimBart all the same.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bart Allen/Tim Drake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Getting Together ver 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ch 1: The boys get together <br/>Ch 2: I somehow don't realize I already made a get together fic and make another.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Like The Killers always say, it started out with a kiss. Or rather a couple of kisses. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which, okay, Tim had kissed people before. Of course he had! He's had several girlfriends! He knows about second base! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However nothing, not even Robin training, could have prepared him for kissing Bart Allen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So as Tim sat, back rigid and straight with </span>
  <em>
    <span>Impulse</span>
  </em>
  <span> smushed against his side, lips on his, he wasn't sure what to do. When Bart asked to talk to him, he expected maybe an invite for video games, or maybe Bart asking for snack money. Not for the other to sit him down on the couch and explain that he wanted to kiss Tim. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Tim, ever the total moron, just nodded along. It wasn't like he didn't want to kiss Bart, who wouldn't want to kiss Bart? He just knew this would unpack a whole load of problems. He must've been unresponsive for too long, however, because soon enough Bart was pulling away looking rejected.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim quickly leaned back in, he wasn't going to let Bart run away from this one. Even if Tim's brain hadn't fully processed what the hell he was going to do, his lips knew what they wanted. Kissing Bart was nice, different. His front teeth were too big, and he bit Tim's lip too hard. His lips were bitten up, chewed on in a nervous habit Tim had been trying to help him break. But it was nice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Bart's hair would brush against Tim's cheek when he'd lean in, and it made something in Tim's stomach do flip flops. Even with his mask obscuring a good section of his face, it was easy to tell Tim was blushing. All of his Robin tricks on staying cool and collected were failing him as he sat pressed to one of his best friends, Bart's too big hands in his hips, kissing like he'd never kissed before. Awkward, dumb, excited, way past stupid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Bart was blushing too, so it was okay.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Bart pulled away this time, he looked much happier. He was grinning, his buck teeth sticking out and eyes scrunched.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> "That was good. We should do that more," Bart laughed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yea." Tim couldn't get anything else out, still trying to fight down his blush and remind himself why kissing his teammates wasn't a good thing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> "Are you going to ask me out? Or should I ask you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> "Mhm." Oh that was an even worse idea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> "Rob? That was an either or question." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim blinked. Oh yeah, listening. Using his ears. He could do that. Just had to get his brain running again first. Well the first first step was to stop staring at Bart's lips. He could do that. Eventually.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> "Uhm. You?" Tim choked out, eyes finally lifting to meet Bart's, not that the other could tell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> "Okay. Rob, you want to be my boyfriend?" Bart asked, smiling at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> "Will you kiss me again?" Tim asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Impulse laughed, "yea?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> "Okay, sure. Don't tell Kon." Tim agreed. Or Batman for that matter. Bruce was going to kill him. Or Bart. Or both. This was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>terrible</span>
  </em>
  <span> idea. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> "Why not?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Any time he talks about Cassie, I tell him off about how we can’t have team relationships," Tim sighed. He'd have to tell his friend to go for it, now. Otherwise he'd be a hypocrite. Which isn't the end of the world, but it would be annoying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bart was laughing again, and man. Sure Bart's laughter usually made Tim feel light, but now he understood why. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cause Bart's lips are nice. Or something like that. Man, Tim really needed to pull himself together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> "I can take you to dinner?" Tim offered, breaking through the others giggles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dinner?" Bart asked, excited at the thought of a free meal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And maybe a trip to the park? There's one in Gotham that has a lot of dogs. You like dogs." Bart did like dogs, right? He was always asking about Ace and Krypto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> "That sounds good, but I thought you said no metas in Gotham?" Bart asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim hummed. He'd have to get Bart into Gotham. How else were they gonna cuddle in Tim's bed while watching Star Trek? "I'll make an exception."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Bart beamed, "for me? Not for SB or Cassie? Only me?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Only you." Psh, Tim wasn't gonna kiss Kon or Cassie. He was gonna kiss his new boyfriend in Gotham. Oh wow. New boyfriend. Bart was his boyfriend. No wonder he had so many issues telling Bart no. He liked liked him. God, Tim was a moron. Steph would be judging him so hard right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Will Batman be mad?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't care," Tim admitted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bart snorted, then took in Tim's serious expression and gasped, "are you for real? You'd lie to Batman about this?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why not?" Tim's lied about way worse things. Like his fake uncle, and not being allergic to Alfred's shellfish. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Does that mean I get to meet Batman? See the Batcave?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sure, if you don't mind being yelled at by Batman too." Bruce wouldn't yell, maybe just say things in a way that if he was yelling it wouldn't be as bad. Maybe if Tim explained to him that Bart was a good kisser, he'd understand. Probably not, but worth a shot. Wait, Bruce doesn't know Tim knows anything past holding hands. Tim would just have to tell him Bart has nice hands then.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was a bad idea, it was never good to have team relations. Tim hopes their first date goes well. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Get Together vers 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I write the same fic twice, but this time with more mentions of how pretty Bart is.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The problem was, Bart was smart. Like genuinely too smart for his own good. On the battlefield when decisions needed to be made quickly, he was too, as the name would give away, impulsive. But off the field? When he could think and plan and plot at his own pace? Too smart. Dangerously intelligent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Problem two was, Bart was pretty. Tim had absolutely no problem admitting that the other teen was handsome, a pretty boy, good looking. His hair, completely wind torn, looked nice. His body was well maintained, had to be, Tim made everyone shower and brush their teeth and prim up. The dimples of his smile? His front buck teeth? Tim was willing to agree that Bart was pretty. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that was dangerous. Awful combination. Don't fall for an intelligent, beautiful person. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Tim failed that step, skipped the entire flight of stairs and crashed through ground one of Falling For Bart Allen. He'd also accepted that Bart wouldn't feel the same. Maybe years ago, when Bart still held awe over Batman and Robin, he may have dated Tim out of pure hero worship, but times have changed. Tim wasn't Robin, and Bart got pretty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which, see, despite Tim having accepted the lack of crush Impulse would have on him, the imp decided to throw a wrench in his plans to ignore said crush. The wrench came in the form of a conversation with Kon. Tim didn't mean to listen in, seriously, he was coming to invite the two to help him find Cassie so they could grab dinner. Supposedly, Beast Boy was starving and they had to leave early.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But before Tim could enter the ops room where he knew Kon and Bart would be playing a video game or watching some movie, he overheard Kon. Kon saying absolutely awful, shouldn't be said, oh my God Tim has to reevaluate everything, words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So, you think if you keep pretending to drop your goggles, Tim will notice your ass more?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And okay, yes, Impulse had been dropping things more often recently. But Tim just assumed it was his anxiety flaring up? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dude shut up, it's a new tactic and it's bound to work," Bart had scoffed back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So what's the outcome? You think Rob will snap and smack your-" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hahaha, listen Kon. You don't understand." Tim didn't understand either, please inform the public on </span>
  <em>
    <span>why you are trying to get Tim's attention on your ass</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're right. See, as someone who's managed to be in a relationship, I don't see the rhyme or reason to your methods of flirting," Kon had taken on a joking tone and really, Superboy, now was not the time for joking. Tim was about to have a full blown heart attack here, be kind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So what would love expert Conner suggest?" Bart had moved to face the other, and wow he was blushing and looked so cute. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Tim's stupid as hell." Uh, rude. "You have to be direct with him. The guy wouldn't know you were interested if he found you naked in his bed."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was fair, Tim probably would tell Bart he found the wrong room after his shower and offer him some clothes to change into before shuffling him out. Maybe Tim was stupid. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't know how much more direct I can be!" Bart had groaned, and Tim knew by now he should have left, but his feet were rooted to their spots. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Just go up to ‘im, and bat your eyelashes like you do, he loves that, and say," Conner's voice raised a few octaves, "hey Tim, I know you're blind the fact that I'm in love with you, but would you maybe want to go see that new slasher film with me?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How'd you know I wanted to see Holiday Murderfest with him?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You love shitty horror movies and you love getting to hold onto Tim as you pretend to be afraid of said shitty movies." Wait, so all those times Bart chose bad thrillers and old horror classics for their movie nights and crashed next to Tim on the couch... Tim had so much to evaluate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was at that point, Tim heard shuffling. He'd retreated back towards the tower's kitchen, no need to give away that he was snooping. And now, Tim was fucked. He ended up skipping dinner and hunkering down in his room. Which was a bad idea because he was hungry but still. There was no way he could face Bart after that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> He needed to plan. Tim could do that, he was smart. He just had to use his brain. Which wasn't working.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck. What would Dick do?" Tim muttered to himself, flopping back onto his bed. Luckily he was in comfy clothes, dropping onto his bed in armour and a cape was usually much more annoying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Speaking of Dick, he might actually be able to help. Or, he might give awful advice and also tell Bruce about Tim's crush. And then Bruce would talk to Tim about it, and that would be </span>
  <em>
    <span>awful</span>
  </em>
  <span> so never mind. No Dick. He was in this alone. Or as alone as he could be when there was someone knocking at his door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Come in," Tim called out, sitting up. And as if the universe was out to get him, Bart stepped into his room. Pretty Bart, funny, intelligent, way too smart, Bart. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey Tim, have a sec?" The other teen asked, not bothering to get an answer before he was crashing down on Tim's bed next to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yea, what's up?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So, I was wondering," Bart was messing with a strand of hair, wrapping it around and around his finger and Tim couldn't stop staring, "I was thinking." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"As you do." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yea. So dude, you're here for the weekend, right?" No, but he could always tell Bruce to fuck off. He had like thirty other Robin's he could depend on for the weekend if it meant Tim got to see Bart. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yea, why, you got something planned?" Holy shit was this going where Tim thinks it's going? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bart was eyeing him now, a light blush over his cheeks. He was biting his lip and Tim wanted to reprimand him and remind him to put in chapstick. It was too bad Bart looked so cute, cause Tim couldn't get a word out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, if you're not busy, I was thinking we could go see Holiday Murderfest? Just me and you?" Wow Bart really did bat his eyes. Tim can't help but wonder if maybe Bart would drop his keys or wallet on the way to the theater too. Hit all the bases Kon mentioned, not that Tim was hoping for anything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yea, that sounds fun," it sounded better than fun but Tim couldn't look like a dork. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, it's a date!" Bart called out, staring at Tim as if to gauge his reaction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yea," and wow Tim was gonna say it too, "it's a date." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck he's seriously going on a date with Bart holy shit.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wow, I expected it to be harder than that... We're seriously going on a date? Me and you? Kon was right, I'm so stupid. You're stupid! I've dropped so many hints and all I had to do was ask, I'm so dumb. We're awful." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim laughed, snorting into his hand, "yea, we're pretty ridiculous." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You want to go out with me? Seriously?" Bart asked, and Tim couldn't help but reach out and squeeze his hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Only since who knows how long. Bart, I'm surprised you want to date me." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wow, you’re so dumb. Can I kiss you?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay but you have to put on chapstick for our next kiss." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nothing, we should kiss now."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So Bart really is too smart and pretty for his own good. He has Tim wrapped around his finger and then some. And Tim was fine with that as long as he had the pleasure of calling the speedster his boyfriend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nah, Tim would be fine with that even without the title. Bart's just that good.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>im a fool see yall later</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Time Travel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The new kid in Bart's class is weird. And not pretty, of course, and too nice and sheesh, Bart needs to focus so he can investigate the guy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bart couldn't stop thinking about the new kid. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>weird</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it was weird to join the school year in the middle of the third quarter, right? Bart wasn't crazy, it was weird for someone to do that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That wasn't the only weird thing. The boy was weird looking too. No sense of style </span>
  <em>
    <span>at all</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and that was coming from Bart. It didn't help that he had his ears pierced, seriously what guy did that? And why did it make Bart feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>weird</span>
  </em>
  <span>? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And his hair was long, not as long as Bart's of course, but still long. At least on top, he had a middle part, and the sides were buzzed. Which was weird, Bart swears it's weird! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And weirdest of all, there's no way the guys thirteen! He joined their class, but even if he's short, almost as short as Bart, maybe even more so, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>looked</span>
  </em>
  <span> older. It's in the eyes, slim, dark colored eyes that Bart had been avoiding direct contact with all week. There was no way this guy was Bart's age. No one Bart’s age could look like the new kid. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So overall, a strange new kid who made Bart feel strange too. Which said something cause Bart usually felt strange but this was different. And when he tried to explain it to Max, the man just snorted and shook his head, mouthing off something about "kids these days".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He even forced himself to ask Wally for help on the matter, but he was even more unhelpful. Laughing at him to his face, he asked if Bart had a "little crush" which </span>
  <em>
    <span>if some weirdo just infiltrated Bart's school, that's so not helpful. This has nothing to do with a crush, is Wally serious right now?</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>So Bart was on his own to figure out what made this kid so weird and why he suddenly joined Bart's class. This would be an easy mission, investigate the guy, confront him, show him what's what, and Bart would be on his way. Sadly, things weren't going to plan because the boy was smart. And nice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His name, or fake name, Bart hadn't determined its legitimates yet, is Alvin. And he wore ugly </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Clash</span>
  </em>
  <span> band shirts, and he was stupid, and he brought Bart snacks at school, and held doors open for him, and asked him what games he was playing on his GameBoy and he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>too nice</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Someone like Alvin shouldn't be nice. He should be already exposing himself for how evil he secretly is. This must be a set up, Bart knew it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But before Bart even knew what he was doing, he was becoming quick friends with Alvin. They'd sit next to each other in class, eat lunch together, play kickball after school, they even went to a movie together. And Alvin paid for both of their tickets! It made no sense! But Bart was weak for a new, nice friend who would buy him food and actually seemed interested when Bart would ramble about what popped into his mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So it ended here, with Bart and Alvin in Bart's room. No one home to save Bart if Alvin suddenly snapped and killed him. "So you said you got the newest Hawkman comic?" Alvin asked, snapping Bart out of his musings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Something that had supposedly drawn Alvin to him was his comics. He'd ask Bart about them at school a few times, and they'd even begun reading a series together, waiting to read the newest issues until one of them could bring it to school. Or in this case, until they got to Bart's house where he had the newest issue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yea, lemme grab it, hey so you remember how I mentioned Hawkman saved Rachel in the last issue? So I think in this one he's gonna realize it's not actually her, see," Bart started explaining, and by the time he'd sat back down next to Alvin and had finished his theory, he realized they'd been sitting there for over three minutes just listening to Bart. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, I thought the same thing. Except instead of finding Rachel, I think he'll come to find her body," Alvin countered and dang, Bart hadn't even considered they'd actually kill one of his favorite characters. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We could just read the comic and find out," Bart suggested, flapping the comic in his hold. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alvin chuckled and Bart's stomach did a weird flip, "we could, but it's nice to hear about your theories first. Really builds the hype before we're let down by the authors writing." True, but everyone got annoyed by Bart's ramblings. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yea but I went on for like, I don't know, four hours? Who cares?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I guess I do then," and Alvin was laughing again and Bart was not built for this. He was doing it again, Alvin was being too nice. There was no way this was real.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I can be quiet," Bart argued, "I know I talk too much." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's fine, I like to hear you talk about things you enjoy." This is maddening, Bart from a month ago, before Alvin arrived, would've killed for someone like Alvin in his life. But now it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>weird</span>
  </em>
  <span> and it made him feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>weird</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He was supposed to be investigating Alvin! Not reading comics with him and getting flustered when the other boy would comment on how Bart's theories were more interesting than the actual comics outcome! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn't fair, Wally probably never had to deal with missions like this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bart didn't have any other arguments though, nothing to stand on, so he fought down a blush and held the comic out in front of them so they could get reading. And if his face only grew hotter when Alvin leaned in to get a better look at the pages, that had nothing to do with anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Bart knew it, they'd read the entire comic and he was back to rambling about how his version of the tale was better. And Alvin was listening, smiling, and looking way too </span>
  <em>
    <span>weird</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Boys weren't supposed to be this </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Bart knew this because Cissie had told him. She actually said "boys are useless" and "don't bother with men'', but Bart took it to mean all boys are bad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Alvin wasn't. He was patient and pretty and he had cool piercings and he didn't mind when Bart would talk too much or when Bart would get wrapped up in his head like right now and wouldn't respond. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Huh?" Bart asked, missing whatever the other boy had just said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I asked if you were hungry? We could get pizza? I have cash," Alvin flashed said cash, pulling it out of a Batman wallet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's so cool," that was so cool. Why was Alvin cool, he needed to be evil so Bart could investigate him! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You wanna call?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yea, lemme just- wait here!" Bart took off downstairs to get to the phone. He pulled it out of it's cradle and twisted his finger into the cord, waiting for the pizza place to pick up after he bashed in the number. Shoot, he had to be quick, this left Alvin all alone in his room. Free range. Able to roam and investigate Bart himself! But pizza was too good to pass up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hello, what can we get started for you today?" A girl's voice rang out through the phone, and Bart placed his order, spewing out his address a few times after the lady had trouble understanding him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you!" Bart cried out, slamming the phone back into it's hold and running back up the steps to his room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was practically falling over himself by the time he got back to Alvin, who was leaning back casually against the headboard, comic in hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Order placed?" He asked and he really needed to stop looking so </span>
  <span>pretty</span>
  <span> weird. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yea, um, they'll be here soon?" Bart recognized that he needed to enter his room and sit down next to Alvin if he didn't want to seem weird. However, it felt like his legs were filled with lead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I hope you don't mind, I'm looking back at the art."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> "Nope. Very cool, love art. Epic. Nice, that's fine." Maybe Wally was right, Bart is an idiot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yea? I'm kind of into art, I used to do photography," Alvin admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. Bart took one mechanical step forward, too big feet stomping on the ground. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yea? What did you photograph?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Birds, bats, the likes," Alvin said with a shrug, "you need me to scoot over?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No!" Bart blurted out, taking another couple steps forward, now standing at the edge of the bed. "Why birds?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I liked to watch them fly." Bart sat down next to his friend and enemy. Potential killer. Total pretty boy. Way too smart to be around Bart. He was officially sitting, thigh to thigh, side to side, shoulder to shoulder with Alvin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was torture.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why'd you stop?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I got busy." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"With what? Failing a grade?" Bart was a moron. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Alvin just laughed, nose scrunching up before his mouth was covered by his own hand. "What gave it away?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> "There's no way you're thirteen! You're way too smart, and you have your ears pierced!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, so I'm fifteen." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Two grades?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not exactly. I'm actually from the future and here to steal information from the past, you know, like a movie," Alvin explained. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now Bart was laughing, giggling into his own hand, "I thought you were smart but! Two grades? Which classes did you fail?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"English and History." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How do you fail English?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alvin shrugged, a smile still in place. "Mess us a lot of grammar." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Okay, so Alvin maybe wasn't a secret spy. Maybe. Perhaps. Bart hoped not, Alvin was really nice. Like, an actual friend nice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay. That's okay. I can help you with languages, I can write an essay in less than five minutes, even!" Bart bragged, holding back a blush when he got a snicker out of Alvin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yea? I'd bet so. You know, I might take you up on that offer, wanna help me with this week's free write assignment?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another excuse to spend even more time with Alvin? "Dude, totally. Maybe we'll even finish before pizza gets here!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then after pizza, Bart would get back to being serious and seriously start investigating Alvin. Or maybe he'd start tomorrow. Or next week. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had all the time in the world, he'd get to it eventually.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>haha i had a dream where i found some old impulse comics and tim was in them going by alvin draper. very funky, wish it were so.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. sleepover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bart has a nightmare lol</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Waking up to a figure standing ominously in his doorway wasn't how Tim planned to spend his night, but it seemed that's just how today was going to be. He'd only </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> gotten to sleep, it was always harder to sleep at the tower than at the manor, when he'd suddenly jolted awake. At first it seemed like his body was playing a cruel prank of some sort, but once his brain was back online, he noticed the figure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Bart?" Tim rubbed at his eyes, trying to get a better look at his friend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other didn't say anything, but he took a stuttering step forward towards Tim's bed. The door behind him slid shut, the dim light from the hallway being cut off and leaving them both in the dark. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Bart," Tim tried again, reaching out and grabbing the other boy's wrist. He was trembling; Tim could feel how hard his heart was beating through the pulse in his wrist. He pushed himself up further from his bed to get a better look at his friend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bart still hadn't said anything, and his eyes looked lost. He wasn't really looking at Tim, and he had tears tracks down his rounded cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Come here, you want to sit down?" The older of the two asked and scooted over on the bed to give the other room. Bart accepted, quickly following after Tim and settling into the bed right against him. He'd adjusted so he could hold onto Tim's hand, and he kept his face tucked into Tim's shoulder. It'd be cute if it weren't for the snot and tears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, it's cold out. Let's get you under the covers, okay?" Tim guided, lifting the blankets and helping Bart get tucked in. Once under the blankets, Bart fitted back into his spot against Tim, sighing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Tim rubbed his back and let them sit in silence for a few minutes before asking. "You wanna talk about it, Bart?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other seemed to nod his head in just about every direction, his hair brushing into Tim's face with each turn. It wasn't a very clear answer, so Tim waited to see if Bart would eventually speak. It took another few minutes, but soon enough Bart was explaining, "I had a bad dream." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You wanna tell me what it was about?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mhm. Max was there. And so was Thad." He didn't go on, but Tim had a sinking suspicion what this nightmare was about. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry. Is there anything else I can do to help?" Tim wasn't great with comforting people, it came with the territory of being an on and off social outcast, but he'd picked up a few tricks from Dick. Hopefully they'd come through here. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Can I stay here tonight? I don't want to be alone," came Bart's muffled reply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> "Of course." Tim readily agreed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And you won't tell Superboy I had a nightmare?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course not," Tim ran a hand through Bart's hair, rubbing gently at the crown of his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, the two settled into bed, laying down curled around each other. Even if it wasn't under the best circumstances, and even if it wasn't intentional on Bart's part, sharing a bed with his friend and spending the entire night wrapped in a hug was weirdly comforting. Not that Tim would tell Bart that, that'd be weird. Bros don't do that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though, it was probably some of the best sleep Tim had gotten in a long time. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Come morning, Tim woke up to the feeling of a speedster jumping out of his bed and running from the room. Tim sighed, it wasn't that surprising. Bart was probably starving, Tim could check on him again at breakfast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Robin got ready slowly, pulling on his suit and setting his mask properly before heading to the bathroom to brush his hair and teeth. He passed by Cassie in the hallway and waved; he got a tired grunt in response and let it be. In the bathroom he made sure to clean any drool, snot, or tears from Bart off of the side of his face and shoulder too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Bart's lucky he's cute..." Tim muttered and tossed the washcloth he used into the team's hamper on his way out the bathroom. He wasn't far from the kitchen when he started to hear the yelling. Meaning Superboy and Impulse were back at it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>At least Bart's feeling better</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Tim sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No seriously, his eyes are blue!" He could hear Bart arguing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"There's no way for you to know that!" Conner was yelling back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim turned the corner and entered the room, ill prepared for when the two metas jumped from their seats to rush to him. Kon looked mad, but Bart mostly looked frustrated, and Tim knew he was gonna have a headache soon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why's imp saying your eyes are blue? How's he know?" Kon demanded, jabbing a finger against Tim's chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim felt his heart rate pick up, but he forced himself to try and calm down, Kon would be able to hear if he started to freak out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I told you! I saw them when I got into his bed!" Bart answered for him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"In his bed? What- what did you two!? Rob!" Kon's face flushed, "you better explain before I knock both of you out!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim felt himself sigh once more, hearing Cassie round the corner and asking about all the yelling. Today was gonna be long.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ive had this written fr like a month and was too lazy to put it up.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>